DE TIO A MAMI
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: TWO SHOT DE CONTENIDO YAOI Y LEMON


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT/INUYASHA**

" **DE TÍO A MAMI"**

 **TWO SHOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LES RECUERDOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A:**

 **VAMPIRE KNIGHT:** Matsuri Hino

.

.

.

.

.

 **SINOPSIS:**

.

.

Después del nacimiento de la hija de los Kuran, Yuuki demuestra ser una pésima madre pues deja en el total abandono a su hija, dejando que el sequito de Kuran y el mismo Kaname sean quienes cuiden de ella ¿Razón? Yuuki Kuran desaparece dejando una carta con la cual Kaname quedara destrozado

Después de 4 años en los cuales Yuuki se marchó, Zero Kiryuu termina de una extraña manera cuidando a la pequeña Ai Kuran, sin duda la forma en la cual ambos se conocen sera un tanto desconcertante, pasaran por un sin número de problemas para poder llegar a la Mansión Kuran y poder deshacerse **"según Zero"** de su **"pequeño problema"** llamado **"Ai Kuran"**

Zero se verá envuelto en demasiados problemas, Ai comenzara a convivir con su **"Tío Zero"** a quien solo conoce por fotos que Cross le ha mostrado. Sin embargo durante su **"forzada"** convivencia **"Tío Zero"** pasara a ser **"Mami Zero"** lo cual hará que Zero termine traumado por culpa de Ai Kuran

Cuando por fin Zero pueda deshacerse de su problema "Ai Kuran", tendrá otros dos y aún más grandes, el primero Kaname Kuran y el segundo... Digamos que todos sus problemas son gracias a Ai Kuran su tierna y dulce autonombrada Hija-Sobrina… ¿qué sucederá con Zero? Y ¿en qué clases de líos se meterá por culpa de Ai Kuran?

 **Este One Shot está dedicado a Niro_Kiryuu quien cumplió años el día 07 de Mayo**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza de tu dedicatoria, pero la verdad es que había extraviado la hoja donde apunte los pedidos de cuando ganaron el sorteo y apenas la encontré**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO** **y aquí dejo tu pedido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UN LARGO Y AJETREADO DÍA QUE TERMINA EN BODA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de algunos años de batallas y disputas entre los Cazadores y los Vampiros, la noticia del nacimiento de un nuevo Kuran había roto por completo el corazón de Zero quien al saber aquello comenzó a salir de misión tras misión, cuando por fin regreso a casa de Cross solo hizo para que su corazón terminara de desgarrarse, Cross estaba muy decepcionado de Yuuki, se había enterado de muchas cosas y ciertamente le dolía ver a Zero tan devastado

Cross aun seguía afuera de la habitacion de Zero, sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente ante la impotencia y no era para menos, Yuuki había estado manteniendo una esperanza en el corazón de Zero, él sabía que la Kuran enviaba cartas y aunque desconocía el contenido, esas cartas le causaban mala espina y desafortunadamente tuvo razón, ese día leyó las cartas en donde le decía a Zero que lo amaba, que había cometido un error en elegir a Kaname, que esperara por ella pues solo debía de llegar a unos acuerdos con los Ancianos del Consejo y estos la dejarían, de esa forma podrían estar juntos, aquella mentira fue una esperanza para Zero, pero una gran mentira, Yuuki jamás dejaría Kaname o incluso eso era lo que creían, pero las cosas habían sido muy diferentes

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA: VIOLÍN TRISTE.- MUSICA CELTA.- FIELDS OF FORTUNE.- BOSQUE ENCANTADO**

watch?v=wUD3pgyFRTY

-Zero, hijo… abre por favor- Cross escucho como el seguro fue retirado y entro a la habitacion, Zero estaba sentado en el suelo con una carta en la mano, carta que Zero le tendió para que la leyera

 _ **Zero Kiryuu**_

 _ **Querido Zero, me supongo que la noticia sobre el nacimiento de mi hija habrá llegado a la Asociación de Cazadores, realmente lo lamento, pero seamos sinceros, jamás habrías podido darme la vida que Kaname me brinda, con el tengo todas las comodidades del mundo, dinero, poder, todo lo que yo quiera y solo debo pedírselo, te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué te di esperanzas? Bueno, lo único rescatable que posees es tu belleza, siempre te desee en mi cama, entre mis piernas y gritando mi nombre, pero jamás quisiste estar conmigo, siempre dijiste que cuando nos casáramos y simplemente me aburrí.**_

 _ **Tambien cometí el error de quedar embarazada de Kaname pero eso me daba más beneficios y ciertamente no podía darme el lujo de perderlos, asi que solo termine por jugar contigo y ver hasta qué punto llegaría tu amor por mí, pero todo debe terminar y me aburrí de jugar, ahora quiero ser libre, tengo una larga vida que aprovechar y ciertamente tu no entras dentro de esa larga vida, fue divertido jugar con tu amor, cuídate mucho CARIÑO**_

 _ **Con amor Yuuki.**_

Cross apretó la carta y abrazo a Zero, ¿porque Yuuki había jugado de esa forma con Zero?, estaba molesto y eso no se quedaría asi. Cuando Zero se calmó, hizo que tomara un baño, bebiera un poco de sangre y lo hizo dormir. Aquella noche llamo a Yagari y a Kaito, cuando ambos hombres se enteraron de lo que había pasado estaban furiosos y querían matar a la Kuran, ese noche Kaito se quedó cuidando a Zero

… **MANSIÓN KURAN…**

Cuando Kaname se enteró que Yuuki estaba esperando a su primer hijo, la felicidad que tanto anhelaba se hallaba completa, tenía a Yuuki y aunque aún no formaran su lazo de sangre, eso no los había detenido para poder tener a su pequeña, sin embargo POCOS MESES después del nacimiento de su pequeña Yuuki había roto su corazón

Kaname se hallaba sentado en su cama abrazando a su pequeña Ai, tanto Cross como Yagari habían llegado para pedirle muchas explicaciones a Yuuki, pero se habían encontrado con una realidad muy distinta a la que pensarían, pues Kaname Kuran lloraba tratando de apaciguar el desconsolado llanto de su pequeña

A los pies de Kaname se haya una carta, Cross la levanto y supo que lo que iba a leer eran más verdades dolorosas y no se equivocó, Yuuki no solo había jugado con Zero, sino tambien con Kaname y había abandonado a su hija sin ningún remordimiento

 _ **Kaname Kuran**_

 _ **Kaname antes que nada te agradezco el haberme despertado y regresarme esta vida inmortal, lo lamento pero me canse de jugar a la "Familia Feliz" pero no quiero desperdiciar mi inmortalidad cuidando de una mocosa, cambiar pañales y estresarme por la diplomacia vampírica, siendo realistas quería fugarme con Zero y pasar un buen rato con él, pero simplemente al igual que tu es un imbécil que sobrevalora a la familia**_

 _ **Lo siento cariño pero quiero vivir mi vida, sin ataduras, ni complicaciones, supongo que no tendrás problemas en que haya vaciado varias de tus cuentas, digo tambien soy una Kuran y tengo derecho a tu fortuna, digo a la fortuna que me dejaron nuestros padres, los nobles pueden ayudarte con la mocosa y no me busques, no me vas a encontrar por eso no forme nunca el Lazo de Sangre y si me contuve de irme fue porque ya estaba embarazada y me convenía, gracias a eso gane muchas cosas.**_

 _ **Cuídate hermano y suerte con la crianza de la mocosa y por favor ni se te ocurra decirle que la quiero o algo asi, porque simplemente no me interesa.**_

 _ **Fue bueno estar un tiempo a tu lado, el sexo fue bueno, pero quiero más emoción en mi vida, adiosito**_

 _ **Con amor Yuuki Kuran**_

Cross en verdad estaba decepcionado, jamás se imaginaron que Yuuki tuviera un corazón tan frio

-lo siento mucho Kaname-kun, si en algún momento necesitas ayuda con Ai, puedo ayudarte a cuidarla-

-no se preocupe Cross, usted no tiene ninguna culpa en lo que hizo Yuuki, lamento que me haya visto en este estado, pero dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- la lágrimas de Kaname habían cesado

-siento que sea un mal momento- Cross suspiro fuerte y le mostro la carta que Yuuki le había dejado a Zero y tambien le conto sobre las otras cartas

-siempre fue lo mismo desde que era humana, jamás pudo decidirse por ninguno y ahora me queda claro que jamás lo hizo-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Kaname-kun?-

-nada, cuidare de mi hija, ella es lo único que me queda y lo único real en mi vida-

-¿buscaras a Yuuki?-

-no, esto es algo que jamás le perdonare, si Yuuki prefiere su libertad antes que a su familia es decisión de ella, lo irónico de todo esto es que ahora sé lo que sintió Kiryuu cuando Yuuki me eligió y lo abandono, al parecer la vida es justa y tarde o temprano nos pasa la factura-

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras con respecto a Yuuki, Kaname había decidido cuidar y criar a su pequeña el mismo y los nobles estuvieron ahí para apoyarlo

Por su parte Zero tambien enterró y olvido aquellos sentimientos que tenía por Yuuki para seguir con su vida, ambos tanto Kaname como Kiryuu, le habían dado a Yuuki lo que quería, su libertad y jamás la buscarían

Por su parte Yuuki se encontraba en ese momento en un crucero, se había teñido el cabello y usaba lentes de contacto para que no le reconocieran, había cambiado sus documentos, ahora portaba otro nombre y otro apellido, además de contar con una fortuna la cual pensaba disfrutar por mucho tiempo… o al menos eso era lo que ella creía

… **.3 AÑOS DESPUÉS….**

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR ATAQUES DE RISA, LLANTO PRODUCIDO POR RISA, DOLOR DE ESTOMAGO O TODAS LAS VARIABLES POR REÍR COMO LOCAS Y LOCOS JEJEJEJE, AHORA SI, LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA: Miku Hatsune - Ievan Polkka**

watch?v=qmf9JkedPR8

Zero se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, el jamás huía, era de los que siempre luchaban hasta el final asi tuviera que morir, pero ciertamente estaba jodido si lo alcanzaban, él no era cobarde, no lo era, pero la maldita situación en la que estaba no le dejaba otro camino, pues su integridad física y mental estaba en juego, aun se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios había terminado asi? ¿Por qué mierda termino usando un vestido tan provocativo?

-corre mami, corre mami- gritaba una pequeña muy divertida

-¿se puede saber porque mierda te hice caso? Y deja de reírte-¡oh! Si, ahora lo recordaba, todo era por culpa de la pequeña niña de 3 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos borgoña que llevaba como costal de papas, la cual parecía muy divertida y ciertamente Zero no le veía nada de divertido, pues era el trasero de él, el que estaba en juego- además ¿Quién demonios en su santo juicio usa este tipo de ropa?-

-la tía Dima en sus defiles-

-Rima es mujer y modelo, yo soy hombre-

-pelo papi iba a estal aquí-

-maldito Kuran hijo de la grandísima mierda, te juro que si salgo vivo de esta, yo mismo te pateare el maldito trasero y te meteré una bala de Bloody Rose por donde nunca te ha dado el sol, ósea por el culo-

Ante tal grito Kaname, Takuma, Aido, Kain, Seiren, Shikki y Rima se detuvieron y lo único que pudieron ver fue a Kiryuu salir corriendo a una velocidad impresionante como alma que lleva el diablo y con Ai en uno de sus hombros como costal de papas, a lo que Kaname volteo a ver a Aido

-no… no me vea asi Kaname-sama, he tratado de decirle desde la mañana lo que ha pasado y no me ha escuchado-

-disculpa Kaname, pero creo que primero deberíamos ayudar a Kiryuu y Aido nos puede explicar después que es lo que ha pasado…- Takuma iba a seguir hablando pero pronto una multitud de Vampiros y Cazadores pasaron sobre todos ellos, por lo cual podían verse a los nobles y a Kuran en el suelo completamente pisoteados y sucios, además de al parecer desmayados y con sus ojos en espiral

-¿alguien apunto las placas del carro que nos pasó encima?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Aido

… **ESE DÍA POR LA MAÑANA…**

Kiryuu Zero había ido a entregar un informe a la Asociación, sin embargo el actual Presidente Yagari Toga, lo había enviado a la Mansión Kuran por unas pruebas de las nuevas Pastillas de Sangre, para ver si eran seguras

Zero al llegar fue recibido por Aido y lo guio hasta su oficina en aquel lugar Zero pudo ver a una pequeña, la cual se presentó como Ai Kuran

-tío Zedo-

-¿tío?-

-el abuelito Coss me dijo que edes mi tío- la pequeña estiro sus manos y Zero las tomo y medio la levanto para que la pequeña comenzara a balancearse

-¿se puede saber qué haces aquí con el idiota de Aido, no deberías estar con Kuran?- para esto Zero la había sentado en el escritorio de Aido

-papi esta tabajando-

-esta con los vejetes, debería dejarte con alguien más calificado-

-¿Qué te pasa? Para tu información soy muy confiable y no hables asi frente a la princesa Ai-

-jajajajaja vejetes, Tío Zedo, álzame, álzame- Zero levanto a la pequeña y la sentó sobre uno de sus hombros… grave error, pues en ese momento comenzó un día lleno de desgracias

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA: Miku Hatsune, Caramella Girls – Caramelldansen**

watch?v=5nEBjYoZSPA

-¿Por qué con Kiryuu eres amable?-

-Tío Zedo es bonito y huele dico y es calientito-

-te odio Kiryuu- Aido había hecho uno de sus típicos berrinches, tanto Zero como Ai miraron mal a Aido

-no te quedo pol sel malo con mi Tio Zedo- en ese momento Ai arrollo una caja de Aido y está al caer al suelo hizo que varias abejas salieran alborotadas y furiosas

-huyaaaaaaaaaaan- Zero tomo a Ai en su brazo y salio corriendo al ser perseguido por un enjambre de abejas furiosas, llegaron a la puerta principal de la mansión Kuran y Zero la derribo de una patada para seguir corriendo, el enjambre ciertamente no dejaba de perseguirlos y sin darse cuenta Zero llego a la orilla de un rio que pasaba cerca del lugar y tanto Zero como Ai cayeron, afortunadamente con eso las abejas se alejaron, desafortunadamente…. Fueron arrastrados por el rio

Una vez que llegaron a un parte tranquila del rio Zero nado hasta la orilla, la pequeña Kuran iba riéndose de lo que les había sucedido y al parecer en vez de estar asustada estaba contenta

-¿se puede saber porque no estas llorando, o estas asustada?

-estal con el tio Zelo es diveltido-

-ahora tengo que llevarte con el idiota de tu padre-

-¿idiota? ¿Qué es eso Tio Zelo?-

Zero sonrió con malicia- Un idiota es una persona muy inteligente- ya después le diría a la niña que no dijera esa palabra- pero solo puedes llamar asi a Aido y a tu papa-

-tio Zelo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-mila es un osito- Zero miro hacia atrás y un enorme oso gruño, Zero tomo a la pequeña y comenzó a correr siendo seguido por aquel oso

-sabía que no debía levantarme el día de hoy-

Por su parte Aido salio corriendo para llamar a Kaname y avisarle lo que había sucedido, pero Kain le había dicho que estaban muy ocupados

-pero es importante-

-olvídalo Aido, Kaname-sama no está para bromas, asi que espera que tú y la princesa no hagan destrozos-

-pero… pero…- Kain le había colgado el teléfono, por lo que salio corriendo de la Mansión, debía encontrar a Kiryuu y a la princesa de lo contrario Kaname-sama lo iba a fusilar

….

-Era Aido, lo más probable es que quisieran jugarle alguna broma a Kaname-sama, en verdad no sé porque dejamos a la princesa bajo su cuidado-

-bueno de alguna forma Aido divierte a Ai-chan-

-si pero a veces sus bromas son muy pesadas Takuma-

-no creo que sea nada malo, sera mejor apurarnos, esta noche es el desfile de modas de Rima y Shikki y habrá muchas Vampiresas que estarán en el grupo para la elección de posible Consorte-

-no puedo creer que Kaname, quiera casarse-

-no es que quiera, supongo que lo que está buscando es una figura materna para Ai-chan

… **HORAS MAS TARDE EN LA CASA DE CROSS….**

Yagari y Kaito ingresaron a la casa de Cross y detrás de ellos estaban Kaname y todo su sequito

-Kaien aquí tienes a estos chupasangre- Yagari se sentó en el sillón individual y Kaito tomo asiento en una de las sillas pues era muy divertido ver a los Nobles y más a Kuran llenos de lodo

-¿Qué les paso Kaname-kun?- Cross los miraba de forma divertida aguantándose la risa

-antes que nada ¿Cómo esta Ai?-

-no te preocupes Kaname-kun, mi Zerito la cuido muy bien y por ahora los dos están durmiendo-

-¿podría pasar a verla?-

-claro- Cross se levantó y guio a Kaname hasta la habitacion de Zero- llegaron agotados, después de darse un buen baño se han quedado dormidos y no quisimos despertarlos- Cross abrió la puerta y ambos hombres ingresaron, para Kaname ver a Zero y Ai juntos fue una vista muy tierna, Zero abrazaba protectoramente a su pequeña y esta se aferraba a la pijama de Zero y se acurrucaba en su pecho, ambos dormían profundamente y lo más hermosos para Kaname fue la sonrisa de Ai… una que jamás había visto en su pequeña, pero aquello que hizo que su corazón palpitara y que incluso derramara lagrimas fue lo dicho por aquellos dos ángeles que dormían

-mami… mami Zelo, te quelo- Ai se acurruco pues Zero la pego más a su pecho

-aquí… estoy… mi niña- ambos dormían plácidamente, incluso Zero tenía una linda y hermosa sonrisa

-ambos se ven tan tiernos- Cross no desaprovecho aquello y tomo varias fotografías, Kaname solo asintió y ambos salieron de la habitacion

Al bajar, Cross les sirvió un poco de Té, Seiren llego en ese momento con un cambio de ropa para todos, asi que uno a uno fueron ingresando al baño del Director y una vez que estuvieron limpios se sentaron para saber que había pasado

Después de haber sido aplastados al despertar, Aido les había dicho que Zero salio corriendo con Ai porque su enjambre de abejas había sido derribado por Ai y después había salido a buscarlos y al no encontrarlos llego al desfile y termino siendo aplastado

-jajajaja, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitarlo- Cross en verdad no podía dejar de reír- verán cuando Zero llego con Ai-chan, ambos apestaban, ciertamente el día de hoy les ocurrieron muchas cosas

-¿pero ninguno salio lastimado o sí?- pregunto Kaname un poco preocupado

-no, para nada, incluso creo que Ai-chan se divirtió mucho, fue agotador para Zero, pero creo que el tambien se divirtió de alguna forma-

-¿pero qué fue lo que les paso Cross-san?- Takuma pregunto, en verdad querían saber que había pasado

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA: VAMPIRE KNIGHT OST TRACK 10- EVERYDAY AFFAIRS**

watch?v=e2oZeKHrWaI

-verán, después de ser perseguidos por el enjambre de abejas, cayeron rio abajo, cuando salieron del agua, fueron perseguidos por un oso, pues Zero había estropeado su alimento, al parecer había capturado algunos peces y Zero sin querer los regreso al agua y cuando por fin lograron escapar del oso, resbalaron por un sendero lleno de lodo y fueron a caer a una madriguera de un jabalí el cual los persiguió hasta que encontraron un camino que llevaba a una carretera- en ese momento Aido y Rima estaban aguantando las carcajadas para no despertar a Zero y a Ai-

-una mujer que iba pasando por el lugar los ayudo y los llevo a su casa en donde confundió a Zerito con una mujer, al parecer nunca se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre y como solo tenía hijas, pues la mujer le presto un lindo vestido a Zero, además me supongo que su apariencia no ayuda mucho-

-¿a qué se refiere con su apariencia?- Rima había puesto mucha atención a esa parte

-cierto…- Aido fue el que hablo- ahora que lo menciona Kiryuu trae el cabello largo, creo que a media espalda-

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojitos de Rima Brillaran y todos sintieron lastima por Zero, al parecer Rima había encontrado "muñeca nueva"

-en realidad le llega por debajo de la cadera, no se lo ha cortado en todos estos años, es por eso que aquella buena mujer lo confundió, entonces a Zerito no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse, asi que una vez que estuvieron nuevamente limpios, les agradecieron a las mujeres y salieron del lugar, Ai le dijo a Zerito que Kaname iría a una fiesta especial, asi que Zero me llamo y me pregunto dónde estarías, ciertamente eso me extraño, pero aun asi le dije- Cross nuevamente comenzó a reír- asi que cuando llego al evento…..

…

-el evento es solo para las Vampiresas que participaran en la elección para posible Consorte- fue la explicación que le dio una mujer madura a Zero- sin embargo eres muy bonita y tu aura es muy fuerte

-Ai quiele dale una sopesha a papa- Aquella mujer quedo impresionada que Ai Kuran llegara con aquella hermosa jovencita-además abuelito Coss dijo que mami Zelito ela la mejol

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, EL NOMBRE DE LA CANCION ES: Gugure! Kokkuri-san _ Welcome! DISCO Kemokemoke** **【** **AMV** **】**

watch?v=2SggC_ExIXQ

-siendo asi, me parece perfecto, esta jovencita es sin duda muy hermosa-

-¿acaso no se da cuenta que soy hombre?-

-¡oh! Pero si es verdad, eres un hombre muy guapo… Gerald ven inmediatamente- un vampiro de mediana edad se acercó hasta donde estaba aquella mujer, quien miraba a Zero de forma… extraña…- Gerald este jovencito debe ser el ganador, la Princesa Ai lo quiere como mami, asi que es el candidato perfecto para Kaname-sama, quiero que lo dejes DI-VI-NO-

Zero no supo en que momento un torbellino de vestidos, zapatillas, maquillaje, peinetas, listones y accesorios había pasado sobre él, lo único que supo es que estaba en un escenario, con muchas miradas sobre él, luciendo un atuendo muy llamativo y provocativo, la pequeña Ai Kuran a su lado y aquella extraña mujer… bueno ahí fue donde tuvo que salir huyendo… o más bien dicho después de aquellas palabras-

-Damas y Caballeros, como pueden ver tenemos a un participante más, este jovencito de nombre Zero fue elegido por la propia Princesa Ai Kuran y es respaldado por el Cazador Cross Kaien- aquella vampiresa sonaba muy emocionada, los ojitos de Ai brillaban y se veía tan tierna, que eso le dio escalofríos a Zero- el Señorito viene de un largo linaje de Cazadores, los Kiryuu para ser exactos y él es ultimo descendiente de esa línea de sangre, de los cuales se sabe los jovencitos son Donceles- aquello hizo que Zero sudara frio y además como mierda esa mujer había encontrado su información tan rápido- basta decir que es Doncel, sus padres adoptivos son Kaien Cross y Yagari Toga, su educación fue en la prestigiosa Academia Cross y además es uno de los Cazadores de Elite SS, por lo tanto es el candidato perfecto, asi que los que estén a favor opriman el botón verde, los que estén en contra el rojo-

Zero salio corriendo del lugar cargando a Ai Kuran como un saco de papas cuando todos los votos salieron verdes y ninguno en rojo, pero al escapar todo mundo salio de tras de él, pues Kaname Kuran estaba por llegar y querían presentarle al ganador y fue el momento en el cual Kuran y sequito escucharon aquella dolorosa advertencia para Kaname y luego fueron aplastados, habían despertado después de varias horas y eso fue porque Yagari les había arrojado un vade de agua fría para llevárselos a rastras junto a Kaito

…..

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO. LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA:** **Dance with Devils Musical Song Single 4 OST Soundtrack Hello! Crazy World**

watch?v=u2vUDSVlJ3A

- **en cuanto salio huyendo no se dio cuenta que sus datos fueron ingresados a los sistemas y en cuanto los datos llegaron a la Asociación nos sorprendimos y supusimos que era por eso que Zerito te estaba buscando tan desesperadamente, jamás nos imaginamos que Zerito estuviera enamorado de ti y tu dé él, además me sorprende que si ya estaban saliendo no hubieras venido directamente a pedirnos su mano, pero me supongo que querías verlo de forma coqueta y me supongo que Zerito quería marcar su territorio** \- Cross tenia corazoncitos en los ojos y eso era escalofriante- **asi que pensando en su felicidad se autorizó y aprobó su boda y junto con el Consejo acordamos celebrarla en una semana** \- Cross estaba demasiado feliz, Yagari y Kaito estaban medianamente felices por Zero pero tenian que darle ciertas advertencias dolorosas a Kuran, Aido se había desmayado, Kaname estaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, Takuma y Kain se aguantaban la risa, Rima y Shikki estaban con los ojitos brillosos imaginando el atuendo que le harían usar a Zero y Seiren… bueno… Seiren es Seiren y a su manera estaba feliz porque Ai tendría a una buena y linda mami- **pero eso no fue todo, cuando estaban escapando de todos ingresaron por la parte del bosque y cayeron en un charco de lodo nuevamente y para rematar una mofeta (zorrillo) estaba ahí cerca con sus crías y bueno… no pudieron evitar su ataque, a duras penas llegaron hasta donde estaba Lily, pero al olerlos los lanzo a su bebedero y les arrojo la paja…jejejeje. Por esa razón llegaron en verdad apestando** \- para ese momento Takuma, Kain y Kaito soltaron las risotadas que tenian atoradas, Kaname no sabía que decir y no sabía cómo decirle a Cross y mucho menos a Yagari que estaban equivocados y que Zero y el no tenian nada que ver, Zero y Ai jamás despertaron estaban demasiado cansados como para escuchar aquel alboroto, Aido seguía desmayado y Shikki y Rima ya estaban organizando la boda- **por lo cual tuvieron que darse un largo baño en el patio con mucho jugo de tomate, pero como el aroma no se iba, tuve que preparar una infusión de hiervas y fue la única forma en que ambos dejaran de apestar, Ai-chan nos contó toda su aventura y le dije a Yagari que fuera por ustedes, pero no me imagine que llegaran asi-**

….

Zero y Ai despertaron cerca de las 5 de la tarde, habían dormido como un vil tronco, Kaname había estado tocando la puerta y al no escuchar una respuesta ingreso y vio a Zero y a Ai en el suelo, al parecer ambos tenian un hábito en particular, no les importaba si se caían al suelo cuando estaban durmiendo, siempre y cuando lograran jalar una cobija y enredarse en ella, Zero estaba boca arriba con sus brazos estirados, Ai tenía uno de sus pies en la cara de Zero y su cabeza estaba cerca de una de las manos de Zero… eso fue tierno a los ojos de Kaname, asi que salio de la habitacion y dejo que durmieran hasta la hora que ambos quisieran, Cross no pudo evitar la tentación de guardar aquellas imágenes por lo cual había tomado demasiadas fotos

…

Decir que Zero y Kaname no sabían cómo salir de aquel problema era bastante difícil y a eso debía agregarle el estado de Ai… ambos le habían explicado a la pequeña que ellos no podían casarse por ciertas cosas, ella había preguntado ¿qué les detenía?, ellos habían dicho que nada, ella les pregunto si ¿alguien los detenía u oponía?, ellos contestaron que no, ¿entonces cuál era el motivo por el cual Zero no podía ser su mami?, la pequeña no entendía porque Kaname y Zero no podían casarse, ella quería a Zero como mami y Kaname se lo estaba negando o era porque Zero no la quería… Ai se había encerrado en su habitacion y no permitía que nadie entrara, llevaba cinco dias encerrada y no bebía sangre, lo cual tenía a Kaname incluso a Zero, sabía que una pequeña como Ai era más delicada pues nunca bebía la sangre de Yuuki por lo cual un hubo un vínculo completo ¿Qué hacer? Y la respuesta fue… el bienestar de Ai…

-¿estás seguro Kiryuu?-

-sí, además es más terca que una mula y no podremos entrar asi forcemos los dos la puerta-

-ambos nos odiamos, ¿crees que quiero que mi hija vea nuestro odio?-

-tal vez tú sigas odiándome Kuran, pero yo deje ese odio en el pasado, odiarte por Yuuki no vale la pena ni el esfuerzo-

-en eso tienes razón, además de alguna forma Ai creo un vínculo en un solo día contigo y me preocupa que eso le esté afectando-

-entonces la decisión está en tus manos Kuran-

-si nos casamos ¿Cómo llevaremos este matrimonio?-

-seamos realistas Kuran, al principio no sera fácil, tendremos que aprender a ceder y a convivir, pero sobre todo sabemos perfectamente que un Lazo de Sangre tiene su magia y este al final terminara haciendo que nos amemos-

-irónico…. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso…-

-bastante irónico… ¿entonces?-

-eres muy romántico al pedirme que case contigo Kiryuu?-

-no querrás que me arrodille y te entregue un ramo de rosas-

-supongo que no… sería extraño… pero al menos estamos dispuestos a ceder y sobre todo hacerlo por Ai-

-si-

-bien, supongo que hay que darle la buena noticia… pero antes- Kaname se acercó a un cuadro y lo retiro, detrás de él había una caja fuerte la cual abrió y de ella saco una cajita de madera, en ella había un linda sortija de compromiso la cual extrañamente tenía como piedra central una hermosa amatista- fue un anillo que yo mismo forje con el material madre, por algún extraña razón creo que es de tu medida- Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y en ella coloco el hermoso anillo, la medida era perfecta y cuando Zero lo miro este resplandeció de una forma hermosa y a los costados el grabado de unas vides se formó, tanto Kaname como Zero quedaron extrañados ante este hecho. Ambos subieron a la habitacion de Ai

-Ai pequeña, abre la puerta por favor- Kaname había sido el primero en tocar

-no-

-¿entonces no me acompañaras para ver que vestido usaras para la boda de tu papa conmigo?- en cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Zero, Ai abrió la puerta con sus ojitos totalmente rojos, Ai salto a los brazos de Zero y comenzó a llorar

-¿es veldad? ¿No me mienten?-

-es verdad mi niña, Zero y yo nos casaremos en dos dias tal y como esto está planeado, pero ahora debes deber de mi sangre-

-no quelo, si Zelo va a sel mi mami, ya puedo bebel de mami- aquello sí que tomo por sorpresa a Kaname, pues él sabía que Zero no toleraba que bebieran de el

-está bien mi niña, puedes beber de mi- Zero le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Ai, los tres ingresaron a la habitacion de la pequeña, Kaname ayudo a Zero a sostener su cabello, mientras Ai se alimentaba, al terminar la pequeña se había quedado dormida con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, pronto tendría una mami… no, ella ya tenía a su mami

Kaname y Zero están por casarse, pero tal vez una persona que pensaron en nunca más volver a ver llegue con la intensión de destruir a la nueva familia, sin embargo aquella persona tendrá que enfrentar a una pequeña, que resultará más peligrosa de lo que nunca se imaginó….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

 **EL AMOR QUE FLORECIÓ ENTRE ENEMIGOS**

-es verdad mi niña, Zero y yo nos casaremos en dos dias tal y como está planeado, pero ahora debes deber de mi sangre- Kaname miraba como su pequeña estaba con la boquita abierta por tan linda noticia

-no quelo, si Zelo va a sel mi mami, ya puedo bebel de mami- aquello sí que tomo por sorpresa a Kaname, pues él sabía que Zero no toleraba que bebieran de él y explicarle aquello a Ai sería difícil, pero sin duda Zero era una caja de sorpresas

-está bien mi niña, puedes beber de mi- Zero le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Ai, aquello había sido una gran sorpresa para Kaname pues jamás se esperó que Zero fuera a crear en ese momento un vínculo materno con su pequeñita, ¿estaba feliz? No, más bien era dichoso, plenamente dichoso de estar a pocos dias de tener a maravillosa persona como esposo, ¿Cómo rayos jamás miro antes a Zero como posible pareja? Había sido un ciego, un estúpido y todos los adjetivos por idiota le quedaban a la perfección, la promesa hacia Haruka y Juuri lo había cegado y jamás pudo ver con claridad al ser que realmente valía la pena y ese ser era Zero Kiryuu…, los tres ingresaron a la habitacion de la pequeña, Kaname ayudo a Zero a sostener su cabello, mientras Ai con emoción y anhelo mordió con delicadeza el cremoso cuello de Zero, mientras se alimentaba, Kaname acerco su muñeca hasta la boca de Zero y este entendió el mensaje silencioso **"Formar el Vínculo Materno con Ai"** , Zero lamio la muñeca de Kuran para después clavar sus colmillos y comenzar a beber la sangre de Kaname, Hacia años que no la probaba y ciertamente fue deliciosa, pero al sentir como Ai había dejado de beber de él, tambien dejo de beber de Kaname, Ai al terminar de alimentarse se había quedado dormida con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, pronto tendría una mami… no, ella ya tenía a su mami

Con mucho cuidado Kaname tomo entre sus brazos a Ai y la coloco en su cama, la arropo y después tomo a Zero entre sus brazos, para acostarlo a un lado de Ai, la mirada de Zero se veía perdida, era normal, Zero estaba formando un Vínculo con Ai, por lo tanto se quedó en la habitacion hasta que después de varias horas pudo ver como Zero volvió a parpadear

Zero se levantó un poco brusco y al tratar de ponerse de pie las piernas se le doblaron y por poco hace que caiga al suelo, afortunadamente Kaname lo había sujetado y le ayudo a sentarse

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien… solo un poco extraño-

-es normal, a partir de ahora eres la madre de Ai, por lo tanto podrás sentir un vínculo especial que te hará saber si está bien o está en peligro-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-ya es de madrugada, el vínculo tomo mucho tiempo, pero eso es bueno, quiere decir que Ai y tú se aceptaron mutuamente y que su vínculo es muy fuerte-

-ya veo, ella aún está dormida ¿eso es normal?- Zero se giró y pudo ver a la pequeña aun dormida

-sí, ella jamás bebió de Yuuki, por lo tanto está asimilando su nueva sangre, la sangre de Cazador le dará poderes únicos-

Zero no sabía que más decir, Kuran había sido su enemigo por mucho tiempo, luego olvido su odio pues Yuuki no valía la pena y ahora estaba a pocas horas de casarse con Kaname… en verdad debía de haber creado un fuerte vínculo con Ai en tan pocas horas de lo contrario jamás hubiera aceptado casarse con Kuran… en fin, el lazo al final los uniría sentimentalmente y eso extrañamente no le molestaba

-tal vez….- las palabras murieron en la boca de Zero, lo que estaba pensando era una locura

-¿sucede algo?-

-no nada…- Kaname se le quedo mirando, Zero era hermoso, tenía una apariencia inusual pero hermosa, sus largos cabellos plateados tenian un brillo singular al de la Luna, sus ojos amatistas sin duda bellos y extraños por su color, únicos pues en su larga vida jamás vio un color de esa naturaleza

-tal vez…- Zero lo miro un tanto asustado ¿acaso la frase la había dicho en voz alta?- Yuuki no permitió que viéramos más allá de ella ¿era eso lo que ibas a decir?-

-yo…- para que mentir, cuando formaran el Lazo de Sangre Kaname lo sabría- sí, pero es una tontería-

-no lo es- Zero miro con atención a Kaname- ninguno de los dos miro a otras personas por Yuuki, yo por cumplir la promesa que le hice a Haruka y Juuri, solo centre mi atención en ella buscando su bienestar y tu cegado por el odio a los de nuestra raza y porque de alguna forma hice que sol te enfocaras en Yuuki-

-al final, ella nos botó como si nada, mientras ella estaba a tu lado, a mí me seguía alimentando la esperanza de su supuesto amor-

-y a mí me vaciaba las cuentas y me calentaba la cama para que no dejara de darle la vida de reina que tenía… sin embargo con esto que ha pasado me puse a pensar el algo y tal vez sea un tanto absurdo-

-¿Qué cosa?- Zero le miro un tanto intrigado

-dicho de alguna forma romántica… el hilo rojo del destino estaba unido a nuestros meñiques, pero en algún punto este quedo enredado y enmarañado entre Yuuki y solo cuando ella se marchó, nuestro Hilo fue desenmarañándose hasta que nos unió y esta vez el destino uso a Ai para acercarnos… siempre estábamos peleando, pero jamás llegamos a dañarnos, éramos sinceros y nuestra sinceridad en ocasiones era cruel y creo que a ambos nos dolía más de lo que queríamos aceptar, pude elegir a alguien más fuerte para hacerle frente a Rido, pero siempre busque la forma de evitar que cayeras al nivel E usando a Yuuki como excusa… y diciéndome a mí mismo que solo era por su bien, pero la sola idea de que cayeras en ese estado me aterraba de cierta forma…-

Decir que Zero se había quedado sin palabras era poco, ¿acaso Kuran le estaba diciendo que le gustaba?, Zero iba a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió

-adelante-

-lamento la interrupción Kaname-sama, pero nos gustaría que Kiryuu se midiera la ropa que usara esta noche-Rima y Shikki traían algunos trajes y vestidos- para ver si debemos hacer algún ajuste, tambien hemos dejado varias prendas a juego en su habitacion, le diremos en cuando Kiryuu haya hecho su elección-

Kaname salio de la habitacion, sin embargo lo que ninguno de los dos noto, fue que la pequeña Ai había escuchado toda su conversación, ella no sabía mucho de Yuuki, su padre solía decirle que era doloroso hablar de ella y las pocas veces que les pregunto a los otros nobles, estos solo le desviaban la mirada, hasta que un día Akatsuki le dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidaría

 _-princesa Ai, su madre era Yuuki Kuran, la hermana menor de Kaname-sama, pero ella es una persona mala que solo pensó en ella y en nadie más, ella no es su madre pues una madre jamás abandona a sus hijos, pero ¿sabe algo? Las estrellas Fugaces cumplen deseos y puede pedirle a una estrella fugaz que le brinde a la mami más hermosa y amorosa del mundo y llegara el día en el cual su deseo se hará realidad-_

 _-¿Cómo da deconocede tío Kain?-_

 _-su corazón se lo dirá, su corazón reconocerá a esa persona-_

 _Después de aquellas palabras, Ai jamás volvió a preguntar por Yuuki, pero un día que había ido a casa de su Abuelo Cross vio una fotografía que jamás había visto en su vida_

 _-abuelito Coss ¿quen esh?- dijo Ai señalando aquella fotografía_

 _-¡oh! Él es Zero, tu tío Kiryuu Zero-_

 _-¿Dónde eshta mi tio?_

 _-él es un Cazador Ai-chan, uno de los cazadores más fuertes que existen, tambien es una persona muy linda, es bueno, pero le han pasado cosas malas-_

 _-mami- fue el susurro que Ai había dejado salir de sus labios, para después sonreír plenamente_

 _-¿dijiste algo Ai?-_

 _-no abuelito Coss… esh un shequeto-_

Zero se medía diferentes trajes, Ai despertó o al menos hizo como si apenas estuviera despertando, la pequeña junto a Zero estuvo prácticamente modelando

…

Yuuki Kuran se encontraba en Venecia, después de abandonar a Kaname y a su hija tuvo que estar viajando a diversas partes para evitar que le encontraran, sin embargo y para su mayor sorpresa aquello jamás sucedió, al principio creyó que podría ser una trampa, pero con forme pasaron los meses se dio cuenta que no la buscaban, le extraño mucho, pero después de un tiempo le dio igual y prefirió seguir con su vida, pero se enfrentó a un gran problema cuando su sed de sangre se presentó y no solo eso, se dio cuenta que conseguir las tabletas de sangre era mas difícil

La primera vez que bebió de un humano, fue en un Club de mala muerte, ahí fue donde las cosas para ella comenzaron a cambiar, la razón, LA SANGRE FRESCA Y DE LOS HUMANA ERA DELICIOSA, el problema evitar a los cazadores y para eso solo encontró una solución, beber por completo la sangre de sus víctimas y matarlas, asi evitaba que un Nivel E surgiera por error

Primero bebía la sangre de gente que vagaba por las noches, ese tipo de gente jamás seria buscada y a nadie le interesaba que desaparecieran, pero la sangre no era precisamente de alta calidad

Moviéndose por diferentes países, su sed se agrandaba más y más y porque no decirlo, comenzó a buscar sangre de mejor calidad, asi que valiéndose de engaños entraba a los Club de alto prestigio y terminaba yéndose con cualquier hombre, primero gozaba del sexo y después terminaba por beber la sangre de aquellos tontos que caían ante ella.

Pero su suerte fue decayendo con el paso de los años y más cuando una de sus víctimas termino siendo un Cazador, este estaba averiguando las desapariciones de muchos hombres y es que había cometido un pequeño error, al parecer una de sus víctimas no había muerto y se había convertido en un nivel E, aquel día estaba en un Bar de San Petersburgo y termino saliendo del lugar con un chico bastante guapo, pero tenía demasiada sed asi que al llegar al hotel lo primero que hizo fue atacarlo, pero jamás se esperó que pudiera defenderse, pero al sentir el ardor del corte provocado por un cuchillo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que era un Cazador, aquel día usaba una peluca rojiza y lentes de color verde, pensó que con eso no la identificarían, pero fue cuando cometió su segundo error y lo hizo sin darse cuenta, aquel Cazador había vuelto a atacarla, pero esta vez ella se había defendido con Artemis y luego para sorpresa de este la convirtió en una Oz, Yuuki no era experta en combate, ni magia vampírica, jamás se había enfrentado a un Cazador y eso la llevo a salir huyendo

Pasa su mala suerte, los Cazadores estaban más atentos y aunque pudiera cambiar su apariencia con pelucas y lentes de contacto, podían usar al Nivel E que creo para que la llevaran hasta ella, por ese en ese instante en Venecia había tomado una decisión

-Maldita sea, tendré que regresar con Kaname, además sera fácil de manipular con la ayuda de la mocosa y me supongo que no ha podido olvidarme, siempre me ha amado… supongo que al regresar tendré que comportarme, además debo mover bien mis cartas y manipular a Zero para que elimine a ese Nivel E, tambien el dinero se ha vuelto un problema, debo sacarle más a Kaname-

Ese día Yuuki compro un boleto con destino a Japón, sin embargo muchas sorpresas se llevaría y ninguna le agradaría

…

Dentro de un salón podía verse, tanto a Vampiros como a Cazadores, en un arco de Lirios Blancos se encontraban Kaname Kuran luciendo un traje de pantalones negros ajustados una camisa blanca con decorados azules y encima una capa en los mismos tonos, unas botas blancas largas a medio muslo y a Kiryuu Zero usando un vestido blanco de tres capaz, cuello alto, mangas estilo mao, su cabello bellamente peinado el cual lucía un hermoso velo y una tiara de oro blanco, entre sus manos podía verse un escudo, símbolo de la Reina de los Cazadores la cual significaba protección, la unión entre Kaname y Zero llevaría a un nuevo orden y sobre todo una paz que se habían ganado

La Ceremonia había comenzado, la primera en llevarse a cabo había sido bajo las Leyes de los Cazadores y la Segunda había sido ante las Leyes Vampíricas, ambas Ceremonias habían sido hermosas, Shikki y Rima habían hecho un espléndido trabajo en la decoración de aquel enorme salón, la comida, la música, el vino, todo había sido perfecto, pero quien se mostraba aún más feliz y contenta era Ai, que no dejaba a su "madre" en ningún momento, incluso Kaname había tenido algunas dificultades para poder bailar con Zero, afortunadamente Rima, Shikki y Aido pudieron convencerla con algunos sobornos y prometiéndole que si portaba bien, quizás pronto tendría un lindo hermanito, cosa que fascino a la pequeña

Kaname tomo suavemente a Zero de la mano y ambos ingresaron al centro para comenzar un delicado y sutil movimiento, ambos mirándose a los ojos, Kaname desvió un poco su vista hacia el cuello de Zero, ahora la marca de sus colmillos se encontraban en aquel delicado cuelo, demostrando su unión, Kaname esbozo una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Zero… todos comenzaron a tomar a sus parejas para acompañar a los recién casados… Ai noto la ausencia de sus padres pero Kain la tranquilizo

-no te preocupes princesita, te aseguro que fueron a encargar a tu hermanito-

-shiii- Ai estaba contenta, no debía preocuparse, lo más seguro es que cuando regresaran ya traerían a su hermanito- lo taeda la cigüeña-

-jajajajaja, aunque creo que esta cigüeña lo traerá de forma diferente- Ai lo miro extraño pero que más daba si no entendía, solo sabía que sus papis habían ido por un hermano para ella

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA: Inori You Raise Me up**

watch?v=DyQq1jh28GE

Zero no supo, como, ni cuando, pero cuando reacciono ya se encontraba en los brazos de Kaname y siendo depositado en la cama, definitivamente se encontraban en la Mansión Kuran

Kaname comenzó por quitar aquel hermoso vestido, pero sin duda lo quemas deseaba era hacer completamente suyo a Zero, que más daba si un día fueron rivales, si un día se odiaron, ahora estaban juntos, formarían una familiar y le daría felicidad eterna a su terco Cazador

Ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso el cual poco a poco fue subiendo más de tono, volviéndose más pasional para comenzar a despojarlo de la ropa, Zero gemía por las caricias que Kaname le proporcionaba y Kaname a su vez se excitaba con la dulce y aterciopelada voz de Zero

Zero gemía con tanto placer, Kaname al quitarle toda la ropa había ido directamente a tomar el miembro de Zero para meterlo en su boca y comenzar con una felación lenta y tortuosa, pero a la vez excitante. Zero se acomodó de tal forma en la el tambien pudiera engullir el miembro de Kaname, este al sentir el roce de la boca de Zero dio un pequeño gruñido de placer, Kaname viendo que Zero estaba perdido en el deseo y la lujuria, introdujo un primer dedo dentro de él, Zero gimió de placer y una corriente eléctrica atravesó por toda su espina dorsal

Kaname: introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo… asegurándose de que Zero estuviera bien lubricado y dilatado para no hacerle demasiado daño…

\- Kaname… yo… ya… no…. Aaaaaaaah-

Zero se corrió dentro de la boca de Kaname y este trago toda la esencia de Zero, saco con cuidado los dedos de la entrada del peliplata, se acercó al nuevamente abrazándolo y sentándolo en su regazo comenzando un beso ardiente

Kaname subió un poco a Zero y lo dejo caer de una sola estocada en su miembro sacándole un gemido puro de placer, Kaname empezó a embestirlo con un ritmo placentero, Zero ayudándose con su piernas y brazos seguía con el ritmo marcado por su ahora esposo, las estocadas eran fuertes y placenteras para ambos… perdidos en el placer, Kaname siguió embistiendo a Zero y con una de sus manos retiro los cabellos de Zero que estaban en su cuello, saco sus afilados colmillos y mordió a Zero haciendo que este diera un grito por el placer provocado, Zero no se quedó atrás y tambien mordió a Kaname ambos comenzaron a beber la sangre del contrario, sintiendo la deliciosa sangre que emanaba de cada uno de ellos, El Lazo de Sangre se había formado, eran un solo ser y ahora nada ni nadie los podría separar

Kaname recostó a Zero nuevamente y comenzó a embestirlo, Zero lo rodeo con sus brazos y enrosco sus piernas a la cintura de Kaname, las fuertes estocadas hacían gemir a ambos, Kaname aprovechando el agarre de Zero de puso de pie sin soltarlo y abrazando más su cintura y así de pie, comenzó a embestirlo haciendo que el cuerpo de Zero callera con más profundidad en su miembro…

Zero se corrió y Kaname lo llevo nuevamente sin embargo en un rápido movimiento Zero tumbo a Kaname en la cama y se puso encima de él, el movimiento ondulante de sus caderas aumento la erección en Kaname, pero Zero se abalanzo contra el en un apasionado beso mientras con una de sus manos nuevamente introdujo a su entrada el miembro de Kaname, ambos gimieron, las embestidas eran más profundas a lo cual Zero gemía más fuerte, Kaname tomo su brazo y lo mordió para comenzar a succionar la sangre de Zero y este comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, una vez que se alejó del brazo del Zero lo tumbo para sacar su miembro y colocarlo en cuatro para volver a penetrarlo, las estocadas eran fuertes y profundas, Zero se corrió nuevamente y Kaname al sentir las deliciosas paredes de Zero apretándolo dio unas cuantas estocadas más para venirse dentro de Zero, ambos se recostaron en la cama y Kaname salio lentamente de Zero para ponerse a su lado

-¿te encuentras bien?- Kaname estaba un tanto preocupado, pues se había descontrolado

\- sí, estoy bien, debo admitir que fue delicioso- Zero dio un leve bostezo

\- para ser nuestra primera vez fue perfecta- Kaname no recibió una respuesta y miro a Zero quien se había quedado profundamente dormido, al parecer lo había dejado agotado, Kaname lo acomodo y sonrió al ver un leve bulto en el vientre de Zero, se había venido muchas veces dentro de Zero y lo más probable es que el Cazador hubiese quedado en cinta y eso de alguna forma le alegraba

 **...2 MESES DESPUÉS…**

Zero y Ai estaban acostados en la cama, la pequeña cuidaba de su madre, pues hacia un rato se había desmayado, por lo cual Kaname había llamado a Cross y a Yagari para que le revisaran y salir de sus sospechas

-pues muchas felicidades hijo-

-¿Qué quieres decir Cross?-

-jejejeje estas en cinta, tienes dos meses exactamente- Zero estaba feliz, puso sus manos sobre su vientre, al parecer su chupasangre pervertido lo había dejado en cinta a la primera

-mami ¿Qué quele deshi abuelito Coss?-

-lo que tu abuelito quiere decir mi amor es que pronto vas a tener a un hermanito- Kaname había cargado a Ai- Mami está embarazada y en su pancita crece tu hermano o hermana-

-peo tio Kain ijo que mi hemanito lo taedia a ciguena-

-digamos que esta cigüeña es algo diferente, pero ya te lo explicaremos cuando seas más grande- todos habían reído ante las cosas que Kain le decía a Ai, todos en la mansión Kuran esperaban con ansias la llegada del próximo miembro de la familia y la más emocionada era Ai

…

-Kuran bastardo… juro que te la cortó- Kaname quien estaba afuera de la habitacion se estremeció ante el grito de su amado- maldito cabron, esto duele como los mil diablos-

-vaya Zero-sama lo debe estar pasando muy mal-Aido estaba cargando a Ai, quien gustosa comía los dulces que el rubio le brindaba

-te juro que tu abstinencia sera muy larga-

-¿papi que esh abtineshia?- todos comenzaron a reír ante la cara de terror de Kaname Kuran, pues Zero había demostrado seguir siendo temperamental y no dudaban que fuera capaz de hacer lo que gritaba

Después de varias horas de agonía, amenazas, insultos y quien sabe cuanta cosa más, por fin pudieron escuchar el sonido de llanto y unos cuantos minutos después escucharon otro más

Zero Kiryuu había dado a luz a un hermoso par de mellizos, una pequeña de cabellitos plateados y ojos borgoña y un varoncito de cabellos plateados y ojos borgoña, ambos muy hermosos y sanos

Ai había quedado maravillada con sus hermanitos, la familia Kuran Kiryuu estaba creciendo y todos eran felices

… **..12 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

-Mei, Tao, sera mejor que se den prisa sino quieren que el abuelito Yagari nos regañe por llegar tarde-

Ai Kuran ciertamente era una copia de Yuuki y Kaname, pero a diferencia de esta Ai tenía la personalidad de Zero, y a sus 15 años ya era una Cazadora temida, Kaname había casi llorado cuando se enteró que su pequeña quería ser Cazadora como su mami, pero una advertencia de Zero basto para dejar que su pequeñita eligiera lo que más quisiera y lo mismo había ocurrido con su pequeños de ahora 12 años, todos habían sacado el mismo hermoso carácter de su madre

Los tres hermanos iban caminando por un pequeño sendero que daba directo a la Academia Cross, cuando Ai y sus hermanos repentinamente sintieron la urgencia de regresar a su casa

-mamá- Gritaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo, para salir a toda velocidad

Yuuki Kuran había ido directamente a la Mansión Kuran al llegar a Japón, sin embargo jamás pensó encontrar a Kaname y a Zero besándose, lo peor para ella fue darse cuenta del leve vientrecito que sobresalía de Zero y la energia era la de Kaname y Zero mezcladas

-malditos ¿Cómo se atrevieron a traicionarme?-

-lárgate Yuuki, no eres nadie para hablar de traición- Kaname estaba furioso jamás se imaginó que Yuuki tuviera la desfachatez de regresar- te recuerdo que te largaste y me abandonaste asi como abandonaste a Ai-

-y veo que enseguida te revolcaste con esta maldita perra Nivel E-

-no voy a permitir que le falte al respeto de esa forma a Zero-sama- Aido le había lanzado una lanza de hielo a Yuuki la cual alcanzo a rosarle la mejilla, todos los nobles al sentir el aura de Yuuki fueron hasta donde estaba Zero, pues estando en cinta su poder disminuía mucho

-malditos nobles, soy una Kuran y les guste o no soy heredera al trono vampírico y me deben obediencia-

-nadie le rinde obediencia a una perra malparida como usted- Yuuki se volteo y pudo ver a una jovencita casi idéntica a ella con sus ojos rojos, estaba furiosa, pero sabía bien quien era

-mi pequeña ¿acaso no me reconoces? Soy mami y regrese por ti cariño-

Ese era el total descaro, los ojos de Kaname se habían puesto rojos, pero Zero acaricio su brazo y negó con la cabeza, Kaname miro fijamente a Zero y este tenía esa sonrisa bella y sádica que decía una sola cosa "Muerte segura" por lo cual se tranquilizó pues entendía lo que iba a pasar

-30 cajas de pokis a que le corta la cabeza- Rima se había sentado en el primer escalón

-acepto, pero le sacara el corazón- fue la apuesta de Shikki, Kaname solo veía como los nobles se habían sentado en las escaleras y no solo eso, Aido y Ruka comían palomitas, Kain estaba comiendo helado, y Seiren había llegado con más cajas de palomitas

-30 cajas de Pokis, 2 bolsas de paletas, 3 cajas de chocolates y además un pastel de chocolate y fresas a que la parten a la mitad los mellizos y Ai revienta su corazón- Aido se veía muy optimista en su apuesta y Kaname solo suspiro, sus pequeños eran muy sádicos y podía ser que Aido ganara, además cuando se dio cuenta Zero ya estaba comiendo palomitas con Seiren, por lo tanto opto por ir con ellos

-creo que los tres le reventaran la cabeza, asi que apuesto lo mismo que Aido- Seiren había tomado un poco de su vaso de refresco

-entro en la apuesta, pero quiero incluir un tratamiento de spa, pero Mei y Tao la descuartizan y Ai aplastara su corazón- Ruka tambien había entrado en la apuesta-

-esta vez paso, la última vez perdí- Takuma entro con un pedazo de pastel y un café

-estoy igual que Takuma, zafo, esos demonios pueden ser impredecibles y más si se trata de Zero-sama- Kain había ido por otro bote de helado, mientras que Zero reía feliz mente por las apuestas y Kaname solo tenía una gotita en la cabeza, definitivamente ese niño que venía no debía ir tanto con sus locos abuelos y tendría que mantenerlo alejado de sus hermanos, al menos uno debía parecerse a él o estaría en mas problemas

-fíjate como me hablas mocosa, sin mí no habrías existido-

-pues agradezco que te hayas largado asi pude conocer a mi madre Zero, porque él es mi única madre-

-ese nivel E de porquería no es nada, entiende, nada- Yuuki había sacado a Artemis y la había trasformado en su Oz

Tao. Mei y Ai estaban con una sonrisa más amplia, pues esa era el arma que había descrito el cazador que tenía la Sangrepura que había estado matando a muchos humanos

…..

-fue bastante entretenido, se tomaron su tiempo- Ruka estaba de lo más contenta- sí que la hicieron sufrir además esta vez yo gane-

-que mal y yo que quería ahorrarme el gasto de mis dulces-

-pues sera para otra ocasión-

-definitivamente si esto sigue asi, no tendré con quien jugar ajedrez- Kaname no podía creer que sus bebitos fueran tan…. Zero…

-bien, bien, ya no sufras, te prometo que cuidaras a este pequeñín que viene en camino y lo podrás llevar a donde quieras, pero si al final elige ser cazador te aguantas, ahora mejor vayamos todos por unas malteadas-

-siiiiii mamá, nosotros queremos de vainilla- los mellizos habían hablado al mismo tiempo-

-yo de fresa- Ai tomo a sus hermanos de la mano y comenzaron a caminar para salir de la mansión

-por cierto, Tamaki, barre esas cenizas y échalas a la basura- Una chica de la servidumbre solo asintió a lo que Zero le había pedido

¿Quién decía que la felicidad no podía ser más maravillosa al hacer pedacitos y cenizas a alguien más?, no lo recordaban, pero lo único cierto para Zero, era que haber conocía a Ai Kuran y pasar por un día espantoso y lleno de aventuras inimaginables lo había llevado a conocer la felicidad, crear una nueva familia y sobre todo, que mejor final para Yuuki Kuran que haber sido descuartizada por sus adorables trillizos y que su corazón fuera aplastado por Ai… sin duda la venganza podía ser… sensacional…

-la basura ahora está en la basura- Tamaki sonreía gratamente, podía ver a lo lejos a sus Reyes, una pareja algo dispareja pero que se amaban y lo primero ante todo era su familia, a su príncipe y a sus princesas, algo temperamentales, sádicos y orgullosos, pero que demostraban mucho amor, a los nobles que estuvieron en cada etapa de esta nueva vida que llevaban, definitivamente raros, extraños y adorablemente peligrosos- todo tiene un buen final-


End file.
